La fé que falló
by NCinthevoid
Summary: Siempre que estés sin esperanza habrá alguien escuchando tu suplica, para después escupirte en la cara. Issei es aquel producto de la esperanza agotada y agonizante, una esperanza que se espera que venga de alguien mas, pero nadie llega, sin darse cuenta Issei llega a lo mas alto producto de las acciones maliciosas de los demás, buscando ser aquel que si escuche a quien lo necesite
1. Chapter 0

**Highschool DxD**

 **"Faith that has failed"**

DxD no me pertenece.

Hola a todos soy Wen hoy vengo a dejarles esta historia, espero que les guste.

-ESTE FANFIC TIENE UNA LIGERA CRÍTICA RELIGIOSA Y SOCIAL. LEASE BAJO RESPONSABILIDAD.

-Issei será el protagonista relax

-Dentro de unos episodios se empezará a tomar las riendas del Canon

-Hay lemon pues este Fanfic está orientado para adolescentes maduros, (si conoces DxD no te debería afectar jejej), bajo tu responsabilidad.

-Este capítulo es introductorio pero esencial podría saltarlo pero sería estúpido.

-Cualquier sugerencia déjamela en comentario o mensaje directo.

-Este será el capítulo mas largo los demás serán rondando las 5000 palabras, habrá con suerte uno por semana aunque trataré de subir 2.

-Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 0: "Querido dragón"**

Querido Issei hoy te escribo para explicarte cosas que antes no podía decirte pero ahora tienes la necesidad de saber, pues si estas leyendo esto seguro es porque ya no estaré ahí para cuidarte de todo aquello que te tuve que ocultar.

En primer lugar quiero decirte que todo lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte aunque quizá falle vilmente... Te encontré cuando tenía unos 5 años, estaba perdida en un lugar colorido pero infinitamente vació, ahí te encontré Issei, después comprendí que ese lugar a pesar de no tener dimensiones, te llevaba hacia lo que más querías o necesitabas, es decir que el mismo espacio como si de una dimensión se tratase me llevo a ti.

Cuando te vi supe que mi misión era que tuvieras una vida digna y sin peligro después de todo eras mi hermanito, igual que yo, tu tampoco sabias nada de ese lugar, estabas insolado por toda esa gigante ignorancia que provocaba estar en lugar como ese, quiero decir que me salvaste y yo te salve.

Te tomé en mis brazos, y en una casualidad ese lugar proyectaba un mundo diferente en donde unos seres alados vivían, y tenían la necesidad de que su especie se expandiera, querían hijos y nosotros unos padres.

En ese tiempo pensaba que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener que esperar un poco y vigilar si es que esos seres podían encargarse de nosotros y también si no les causaremos problemas.

Después de mirarlos con cierta impaciencia tome la decisión de que ese lugar era el correcto para vivir, vaya error.

Al principio fuimos recibidos de la mejor forma por un ángel que parecía bondadoso, este con sus 7 pares de alas blancas como las nubes nos acogió en el lugar donde él vivía, y nos dio una cálida infancia, era muy buena persona en ese entonces.

Al cabo de un tiempo ese ángel llamado Rafael decidió contarle a sus hermanas Sandalfon y Gabriel sobre nuestra existencia con una única condición, esa condición era que no le contaran a su hermano Miguel pues podría impedir que estuviésemos ahí pues personas como nosotros solo hacíamos más inestable el sistema ellas aceptaron sin pensarlo, y se encariñaron con nosotros especialmente Gabriel contigo Issei.

Al ver la aceptación inmediata y el hecho de que Gabriel no podía dejar de verte, Rafael decidió que nosotros iríamos a educarnos con Gabriel la cual era muy inteligente y tenía cierta afinidad para enseñar.

Eran días muy divertidos Issei nos enseño mucho ella, además de que resultaste ser muy bueno para la ciencias algo que no era muy común en los "humanos".

Nos educamos y creíste demasiado Issei pasaron 7 felices años junto con nuestro "padre" conocimos el mundo humano y éramos realmente felices hasta que cometí un error.

Descubri que ademas de magia humana podría usar la luz que utilizaban los ángeles, no se lo dije a nadie pues quizás eso sería riesgoso para tí.

Todo iba bien hasta que descubrí que tu tambien podrias hacerlo aunque no tenías conciencia de ello.

Al cabo de un tiempo ya no podía controlar mi aura y Rafael se dio cuenta de ello, ahí cambió completamente, paso de un amor inmenso a algo extraño que no sabría como describir.

Al cabo de un tiempo el decidio hacer experimentacion conmigo para ver si de alguna manera podía ayudar a que los ángeles puediesen preservar su especie, pase por dolorosas pruebas diarias, miles de agujas y hechizos, humillaciones enteras.

Pero me asegure de que no pasarás por lo mismo, puse un sello para que ese poder que me había hecho estar aqui, no pudiese ponerte en mi situacion y así evitar que sufrieras tanto querido Issei.

No creo que sea necesario contarte como acontecían todos esos experimentos pero lo haré para que quede registrado por si algun dia logras...

* * *

 **Memoria 1**

Cada noche alrededor de las 10 P.m unos hombres alados venían por mi.

La unica peticion que le hice a Rafael fue que si iba a hacer algo tenía que ser después de que tu estuvieras dormido, el acepto.

Siempre era la misma rutina, ellos venían y me inyectaron una sustancia amarillenta que bloqueaba a manera de sello toda posible interacción con el medio. Desde mis 5 sentidos hasta mi aura, me desaparecia de la existencia,quizá moria por algunos minutos.

Siempre que despertaba estaba en un lugar completamente iluminado, acostada sobre una fría mesa de operaciones y con una luz cegadora como si me fuesen a hacer una de esas cirugías.

Después pasaban por mi miles de Agujas y hechizos de prueba, ellos miraban como cambiaban mis signos vitales tras esas ello, tanto me podían someter a un frío intenso o a un calor infernal, incluso traían monstruos y especímenes que me atacaban con sus poderes, nunca llegaron a matarme o a causarme nada grave pero el dolor era inmenso, lloraba de principio a fin, pero nadie podía salvarme... Mi única esperanza era aguantar todo con el único fin de poder verte de nuevo después Issei...

No importaba si tenía que soportar el calor del mismo demonio o esa intensa luz que me hacían mirar, o someterme a todas esas tortura sabía que aunque no había un rédito ni siquiera moral por parte de Rafael cuando acababan las jornadas, aun con todo eso sabía que mi único premio seria verte de nuevo, verte sonreir.

Y ahora que hablo de ti querido Issei, quiero decirte que nunca confies en un angel y menos en Rafael, el nunca faltaba en la experimentación en el show de circo en los cuales yo siempre era el raro espécimen, él siempre miraba desde afuera sin ninguna expresión, quizá asco o alegria porque su asquerosa especie podría prosperar gracias a mi, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo podría notar que a pesar de no haber ni una gota de arrepentimiento empezaba a sonreír...

* * *

 **Memoria 3**

Después de ponerte otro sello...

Algun dia normal para ti querido Issei pero igual de asqueroso para mi, pasó lo peor que me pude haber imaginado. Ellos comenzaron a experimentar contigo, incluso sin que tu tuvieras indicios de mostrar poder.

Como pude ser tan estúpida como para escoger un mundo en donde tienen problemas reproductivos y tienen un concepto muy diferente al mío de bondad, lo fingen muy bien pero al final de todo ellos son muy egoístas.

A Pesar de todo me entere que Ni Miguel, Gabriel o Sandalfon sabían acerca de lo que había hecho Rafael y cuando se enteraron rápidamente recriminaron a Rafael por ser tan idiota como para hacer esas cosas poco morales con unos niños, pero el amenazo a Sandalfon y A Gabriel pues ellas parecian atraídas hacia nosotros y a ti de manera poco moral.

Ellas no tuvieron opción más que conformarse con al menos vernos y callar por toda la eternidad, ellas lloraban cuando el experimento iniciaba, al principio lo miraban devastadas y después ya no lo miraban pues les afectaba mucho, solo nos esperaban al final.

Ellas siguieron educándonos hasta que los experimentos se empezaron a poner cada vez más agresivos.

Cada noche pensaba en cómo podía salvarte querido Issei como podía evitar que sufrieras de esa manera, yo tenía la culpa de todo ello, de principio a fin, era una estúpida que no sabía quién era ni qué hacía.

Siempre les rogaba que a ti no te hicieran nada, y así fue a ti te hacían sufrir menos pero aun asi te hacen sufrir... de manera insana algo que un niño de tu edad, mi hermanito no tendría que sufrir.

Al final a mi me aplicaban la mayor parte del régimen que te tocaba a ti pero aunque acabará hecha una masa sanguinolenta siempre tenía un motivo para vivir y ese eras tu, y aunque a ti te amo mas que a todo en el mundo también había encontrado otra persona que amaba... Por ambos hacia eso, no podría sufrir tanto para que ustedes no terminaran afectados por ello.

Vivía gracias a su existencia Issei... y - gracias.

* * *

 **Memoria 4**

El tiempo pasaba frío e insípido tanta era nuestra miseria que después de un tiempo esos desgraciados científicos decidieron ponernos en unas celdas en esa instalación bajo la excusa de que asi podrian observarnos todo el tiempo y poder evitar reacciones adversas o incluso benéficas de todo lo que probaban en nosotros.

Era de noche aquella vez que celebramos tu cumpleaños dentro de la celda, quien diría que grandes mandos del cielo como Gabriel y Sandalfon irían a una celda a festejar tu cumpleaños, bueno más bien el dia en que te encontre en la brecha dimensional.

Todo se organizó de la mejor manera incluso ellas se encargaron de traer uno de esos karaokes cantamos demasiado y tu parecías divertirte con los regalos que te dieron, un pequeño Dragón negro que tenía la posibilidad de moverse, ese en realidad me dijeron que era un familiar y no un juguete como lo llegué a pensar, tenía habilidades interesantes.

Fue un dia genial pues ellas lograron que se pospusiera la rutina al menos ese dia.

Me quedo con tu sonrisa implacable de ese día, incluso hablaste con todos y cantaste una canción, aunque nunca habías tenido contacto directo con la cultura humana escogiste una canción relacionada con ese país oriental "Japón" a cerca de un héroe carismático, Son Goku y esa canción perteneciente a su respectiva serie animada "Dragon Ball" segun me dijo Gabriel esa serie es muy popular en el mundo humano casi llegando a tener millones de seguidores y convirtiéndose en un dogma de fe, incluso llegando al punto de que algunos consideren al protagonista como un Dios y un profeta. Parece que al pequeño Issei le llamo la atencion ese gran dragón y la perseverancia del protagonista.

Así fue como le pedi de favor a Gabriel que si podía traer en el futuro la serie animada de ese ser, quiza asi te distraigas un poco de todo el sufrimiento.

Gabriel no dudó en aparecer las extrañas cajas que parecían contener la serie. Y me la paso por detrás para que no te dieses cuenta de que me la paso.

-¿Issei parece que te gusta esa serie?- Me miraste con una sonrisa, parecías un poco intrigado.- Si es asi te daré estos- Le dije entregando ese material.

Tu solo me diste un abrazo cálido, el mejor abrazo del mundo.

Después Sandalfon nos dijo cómo debíamos usar el Blue Ray y los discos para que pudieses ver a "Son Goku"

Parece que si funciono mucho.

Fue un dia muy divertido, conocí quizás al verdadero Issei, el issei Sonriente y guapo.

Tu siempre fuiste algo tímido y callado, pero muy inteligente comprendió cómo funcionaba el universo, y te llegue a admirar por tu valentía y todo tu cariño.

No hace falta describir mucho porque aqui pondre tu foto para que te conozcas, le agradezco mucho a Sandalfon por haberme regalado una cámara y poder retratar los mejores momentos que pasamos.

Cada día veías con más entusiasmo a ese personaje después de la rutina, incluso yo comencé a ver esas series contigo, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado por todo este tiempo, quizá cometí errores pero siempre te ame y eso no cambiará aunque 100 ángeles nos hagan la vida imposible incluso si tengo que pelear con dioses igual que tu héroe favorito Son Goku daré todo de mi incluso mi vida si es necesario para ver a salvo a los que amo... Lo juro.

Gracias Issei por al menos darme un dia de felicidad y por estar ahí.

Todo acabo al final, con un buen sabor de boca, creo que empecé a tomarles cariño a Sandalfon y ¿por qué no? también a Gabriel, aunque siempre te miraba como si quisiera poseerte quizá también te amaba... No podía impedirle que te amara después de todo alguien como tu tan lindo tan pequeño y adorable podría entrar al corazón de cualquier chica como lo hiciste con el mio.

Incluso a veces te dejaba a solas con ella, solo me aseguraba que no te hiciera cosas malas, nunca lo hizo siempre se comportó a la altura, aunque cada vez que te daba un pequeño beso en la boca no podía evitar ponerme celosa. Pero pronto comprendí que ella tambien podia cuidar de ti si algo malo me pasaba y que todo lo que hacía era auténtico.

* * *

 **Memoria 5**

Una de esas noches pasó algo inesperado, en medio de la madrugada llegó alguien a quien conocíamos muy bien, era Sandalfon.

-Hime san- Decía desde afuera de los barrotes intentando despertarme.

-¿Sandalfon sama? ¿qué pasa?- Me limpiaba los ojos pues en verdad era muy de madrugada, jamás me imaginé que vendría a esta hora, era muy importante seguro.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntaba, aunque ella fuese un Serafín siempre fue muy educada con nosotros, al nivel de pedir permiso al querer entrar a nuestras celdas.-Quería avisarte algo que escuche de los guardias de Rafael.

Ella parecía muy nerviosa, incluso sus manos parecían estar sudando, la luna iluminaba el aliento que producían sus jadeos.

-Ellos ya encontraron la forma de preservar nuestra especie.- Dijo con un rostro de inquietud y miedo.

Eso era muy raro, no se supone que debería estar feliz por su especie, yo tambien pense en celebrar pues seguro nos dejarían libres, pero su inquietud me lo impidió.

-¿No debería de ser una mala noticia o si?-

-Lo es... ¿Sabes lo que se hace con la materia de prueba después de un experimento secreto?- Su rostro parecía muy asustado.-La destruyen, se desharan de ustedes, se deshará de ti...

Eso... es muy inesperado, pasó por mi mente todo lo que hemos pasado, todas esas rutinas asquerosas y viles llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, todo esa miseria por la que pasaste y pasamos todo aquello y esa esperanza que tenía por salir y tener una vida normal... todo eso se derrumbó eso parece tan imposible... ahora, te he condenado.

Pensaba en muchas cosas pero... me interrumpio un llanto profundo que no distaba mucho de mi, era de Sandalfon.

-¿que pasa Sandalfon sama?-

-Yo... no quiero que... mueran- Dijo con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Calma... tanto Issei Como yo hemos superado muchas cosas,no creo que algo como la muerte pueda con nosotros.

-Pero... yo... no puedo hacer nada.- Dijo Sandalfon con un llanto profundo, como prediciendo la agonía y una desesperación inmensa.

-Con el simple hecho de estar aquí Sandalfon tu me alientas- Le dije.

-Hime ... yo.. te amo- Ella se acercó súbito a mi rostro y me hizo sentir amada con un beso que duró una eternidad y me dio la esperanza de un futuro, me dio confianza.

Ella me tomó de los hombros.

-...Yo tambien sandalfon... yo te amo-Me llevó hasta el muro de la celda seguimos con nuestro acto propagando besos por la dulce superficie de mi ahora amada.

-Issei Barrer-

***todo lo de aquí Issei no lo puede leer debido a un sello de restricción puesto por Hime para que no supiera las cosas de adultos que Hime hizo con la hermosa sandalfon, sin embargo si está escrito, al cabo de un tiempo la tinta irá apareciendo, ustedes si lo pueden leer, es todo un privilegio jejejeje***

Ella me ataco de una dulce manera con un beso que llegó hasta mi alma igual que todos los demás, yo respondí quitándole su abrigo con un tacto suave. Intentaba tocar todo lo que podía del cuerpo de mi querida Sandalfon recorrí con mis dedos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la tocaba como si fuese a desaparecer como si fuese la última vez.

Al cabo de un tiempo estábamos completamente desnudas, podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco acelerado pasar a través de mi y conducirse por mi pecho, podía desde abajo recibir sus besos mientras con su tacto tocaba mi alma.

Viajamos por todos esos mundos ideales en donde cada uno hacía todo lo posible por alegrar y satisfacer a la otra, pasabamos portal tras portal cada vez la unión se hacía más intensa hasta que dominaba nuestra alma, y pasamos de un frío mundo a un cálido verano en el mundo al que solo llega el amor puro y sincero... quizá Sandalfon arriesgo mucho por mi, pues pudo haber caído, pero no paso así, quizá recuperamos nuestra pureza en lo que para otros es lo más impuro...

Me decidí ahí a que también daria mi vida por ella, a que también la amaba demasiado, ella iba a ser mi compañera por todos esos mundos inciertos por los que es inimaginable pasar.

Ella era mi amada novia... Después de toda esa aventura espiritual y de haber recorrido todo tipo de métodos solo el cansancio del acto nos detuvo ese día dormimos abrazadas y sinceras.

Al siguiente dia una sonrisa embargaba nuestro rostro.

-Sandalfon... fue increíble- Le dije.

-Todo gracias a ti Hime, mi princesa,quiza asi podrias llamarte, Hime, eres toda una princesa, que lastima que te tenga que compartir con el pequeño Issei... creo que te dejare estar con él en el dia pero en la noche me perteneces y viceversa- Dijo con cierta lascivia.

-Creo que esas pretensiones y lenguaje no son muy propios de una Serafin señorita Sandalfon- Le dije con un tono de altos modales.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad y eso no va contra el señor... soy libre de poder- a diario-

-issei Barrer off-

-Me agrada la idea-Le contesté, con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de vestir, mientras platicamos temas varios, además de que me contaba cosas sobre la cultura del mundo humano.

-Tengo que ayudarlos a escapar, no puedo dejar que le hagan algo malo a mi Hime y a su hermanito- Dijo con una voz seria.

-Pero no quiero que te arriesgues...-

-No me importa, por lo único que vale la pena arriesgarme es por tí hime y por los tuyos, por los nuestros, Gabriel siente algo muy fuerte por tu hermano y seguro me apoyará desde afuera-

-¿Desde afuera?-

-Dudo que le guste a gabriel la idea de traicionar al cielo-

-¿Haras eso por nosotros?- Una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi rostro.

-Haria eso y mucho más- Dijo ella sonriendome, mientras se acercaba.

Y despues siguio un eterno y dulce beso, es todo un privilegio poder besar todos los labios de una serafin, son muy dulces.

-Gracias Sandy( sobrenombre de cariño para Sandalfon) san... enserio te agradezco lo que harás por nosotros, siempre te agradeceré de qué forma podría terminar de pagarlo.

-mhh Hay varias... pero con tenerte a mi lado basta-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te hare muy feliz siempre,si eso es lo que insinuabas que no quepa duda de ello, siempre te amaré... Gracias Sandy chan gracias enserio... incluso tengo que agradecerte de darme un nombre jejej.

* * *

 **Memoria 6** (sé que recuerdas perfectamente esto Issei, el sello solo hizo efecto en tu infancia desde el principio hasta la memoria 5)

Inmediatamente después de la memoria anterior recuerdo que Sandy y yo estábamos distraídas cuando escuchamos unos pasos y unas voces baste conocidas.

-Mhh parece que nuestras hermanas también se divirtieron Issei Kun- Decía Gabriel mientras se acercaba a mi celda, tanto yo como Sandy nos sonrojamos intensamente con su comentario.

-¿Como que tambien?- Pregunte pues quizá esa tipa te hizo algo indebido pero me contestaste.

-Yo y Gabriel jugamos toda la noche- Dijiste eso me hizo enojar mucho.- Jugamos con un videojuego que me trajo de Son Goku, y después vimos las estrellas y me enseñó ¡todas las constelaciones!- Dijiste emocionado, más le valía a esa tipa que no te enseñase cosas indebidas.

-Deberías dejar a Issei Kun estar conmigo, aun no puedo amarlo pero somos muy buenos amigos ¿verdad issei kun? ademas yo tambien deberia de estar enojada porque ahora te pertenece una de mis hermanas verdad ¿Sandalfon? o debería decir ... S-a-n-d-y hasta aquí huele toda esa dulzura.

SONROJO

-Tambien dormi con ella...- Dijiste issei descarado!- Me abrazó y me quede dormido.

-mhhhh- Enojo supremo.

-Bueno ya paremos... ya sabes verdad Gabriel- Preguntó de manera seria Sandy a Gabriel.

-Si... y haré lo que me sea posible para evitar a toda costa que los dañen.

-Tu no puedes salir de aqui porque seria muy obvio, en cambio yo, ya casi nadie me recuerda en el mundo humano a nadie le importaría que desaparecieran- Mientras me tomaba de la mano dijo Sandy

-Sandal... Tu eres importante para mí y para Miguel... pero si es tu decicion que el señor te acompañe... y hare todo para que logren ser libres.- Parecía triste- Pequeño Issei Asegurate de buscarme cuando puedas recuerda que soy tu amiga y te amo-Puso su mano en tu cabeza.

-Gracias por todo- Dijiste al fin- Sé que cuando alguien hace algo por ti debes decir eso pero en realidad si las palabras pueden expresar mi agradecimiento tendría que escribir unas mil hojas.

La lágrimas embargaron a Gabriel parece que mi Issei esta en buenas manos...

-Igual Issei... siento lo mismo.- Decía limpiándose un poco las lagrimas- Bueno Sandalfon dime cómo lo harás.

-Lo haremos por el borde... creando círculos mágicos que nos transporten aleatoriamente a distintos puntos del borde para evitar que nos detecten lo más posible.

-Bien pensado, yo le informaré a Miguel sobre lo que Hizo Rafael, incluso si intenta acusar no tiene pruebas y yo si, quizas a ti...-

-No me importa, ahora estoy con alguien que amo... lo demás es irrelevante-Interrumpio Sandalfon.

-Lo comprendo Hermana.- Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- Cuidate a donde quiera que vallas.

-Igual Gabriel... No te pongas en riesgo, tu amas tu trabajo.

-Gracias, bueno tienen hasta antes de una semana para preparar todo pues después de una semana harán "la limpieza"

* * *

 **Memoria 7**

Pasaron unos días y no supe nada de Sandalfon era inesperado pues ella me dijo que fue a instalar los Círculos mágicos pero necesitaría mayor esmero pues estos círculos eran especiales, por el hecho de que eran indetectables y hacían casi como un túnel hacia el primer nivel del cielo.

Si bien sé que es tardado y todo por culpa del desgraciado de Rafael pues encontró la forma de que este laboratorio estuviera en el sexto nivel del cielo, algo sumamente inusual, pues Miguel se tendría que haber dado cuenta pero parece que no fue así, Rafael es un ángel de fuertes conocimientos mágicos y encontró la forma de ocultarnos incluso en este nivel del cielo.

La luz no tiene tanta capacidad técnica según nos enseñó Gabriel o al menos el sistema no dejaba que se utilizase para tantas cosas, sólo unos pocos ángeles podían usar la luz de una forma más eficiente, es decir que para poder ocultar unas instalaciones como estas debió requerir usar otra clase de magia de alguna otra fracción o haber investigado cómo usar la luz de otras formas,se supone que usar magias como la Nórdica no está permitido para los serafines pues atentaría contra la integridad del sistema, Rafael fue tan lejos como para cometer un delito con tal de hacer estos experimentos de manera Ilícita.

En el caso de Gabriel y Sandy ellas al notar que ya asistíamos a las clases particulares de gabriel empezaron a investigar sobre esto, pero les fue imposible, solo pudieron conocer nuestro paradero, enfrentando al mismo Rafael y amenazandolo con decirlo todo, entonces llegaron un acuerdo.

Consiste en que Tanto Sandalfon como Gabriel tendrán acceso Ilimitado a este lugar pero no dirían nada ni Rafael diría nada sobre los sentimientos de Sandalfon hacia mi.

Cuando ellas quieren ingresar a este lugar deben pasar por un largo proceso, en el cual los agentes estúpidos de Rafael las revisan completamente y después las teletransportan a un lugar de aquí en donde las vuelven a revisar para finalmente poder acceder plenamente, asi cada ves que quisieran visitarnos, al paso del tiempo Sandy decidió quedarse a vivir aquí conmigo...

De nuevo faltaba poco para entrar a esa Rutina de dolor infinito, ya estaban esos idiotas tocando el cerrojo de la celda para indicar que ya era la hora, quizá pensarás oye pero qué amabilidad que te avisen sobre su estancia pero son pamplinas, si es que no salgo de la celda en unos minutos me sacan a "patadas" igual o peor que salir por mi cuenta, bueno que importa en realidad esto, lo que en verdad es profundo es todo lo que sigue, puff quizá pensarás que al pasar del tiempo que hemos estado aquí esto duele menos pero en realidad no, cada vez duele igual que la primera, el dolor siempre ese el mismo, la mente cae junto con la dignidad, es una esclavitud que desvirtualiza como dirían los humanos "deshumaniza" nosotros para ellos no somos personas somos "eso" con lo que pueden jugar como niños con el barro, o peor aún como niños con pelota, patadas y patadas eso es lo único que en forma de finas agujas recibimos.

Somos tratados como algo diferente como algo valioso pero que en sí mismo pierde el valor cuando se descubre lo verdaderamente importante somos... como papel.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note la presencia de Sandy afuera de este lugar viendo con lágrimas en los ojos el escenario de sangre que aquí acontece, todos esos aparatos quizá eclipsan mi humanidad y dignidad y me vuelven algo solo digno de lastima.

* * *

 **Memoria 8**

Cuando salí de aquel lugar vi a mi amada con un montón de lágrimas en los ojos, solo pude abalanzarse contra ella y dije.

-Calma, ahora estoy con quien mas amo, y eso me regresa las ganas de vivir- Hice mas fuerte mi agarre.

-Mirate... mi querida hime estas llena de sangre... descuida juro por la misma que jamás me iré para que podamos ser felices-Respondiendo a mi abrazo.-Vamos a que limpiarte

Camine apoyada en ella hacia el baño, en donde podría limpiarse con más privacidad.

-Deja almenos que tu amada te cure todas esas heridas, y te llene de vida...- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Después de limpiar mis heridas y curarlas me dio un tierno beso.

-Ya he puesto todos los círculos, ¿estás lista querida Hime para ser libre, junto conmigo y el pequeño Issei?- Pregunto mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme la espalda.

-Si estoy lista, siempre lo imagine todos estos 3 años que hemos estado aquí lo he imaginado y soñado lo he hecho siempre.- No Podía evitar soltar todas esas lagrimas que vienen con los sueños con el dolor y la libertad, que todo este tiempo no pude tocar... No se si merecía ser tan feliz pero creo que daré todo lo posible para que tu puedas serlo querido Issei, claro también haré todo lo posible para ser feliz con mi querida Sandalfon, por ambos seré fuerte y continuaremos nuestras vidas felices, sea quien sea el que me escucha espero poder cumplir con todo eso, espero que me lo permitas sea quien sea que escucha, escúchame fuerte y claro ¡No dejes que sufra mas!... Dios, libérame.

-Tu hermanito ya tiene diez y ¿tú? mhh - Preguntó Sandy...¿Es verdad cuantos años tengo?... yo, no sé mi edad nunca pude contar el tiempo desde que estuve conciente, pero... dure 5 viajando buscándote, y después pasaron 7 años felices con Rafael, y hasta hoy han pasado 3 años... tendría 15...

-Segun se yo 15, sabes Sandy nuestra edad es relativa, no sé cuántos años tengo, ¿pero acaso importa?- Le dije.

-Por suerte no eres humana o sino tendria muchos problemas.- Dijo habilidad.- Tienes razón lo que me deberia de importar es la eternidad que estaré contigo.

-Bien pues prepara tu mente para viajar al mundo humano, ten la mente clara pues tendrás que hacer decisiones banales como ¿que ropa te gusta? o ¿Que país escoges para ir? te lo advierto porque tendrás que empezar a apreciar los detalles de la vida y de ellos obtener felicidad, no estoy diciendo que seas materialista pero sí que aprecies los pequeños detalles para que no te frustres buscando la felicidad de los momentos llenos de emoción como en las películas, nosotros nos haremos pasar por humanos para no tener problemas.

-Escojo Japón, ese país es ideal para que mi hermano este bien, ya que de ahí viene todo aquello que le gusta- dije sin dudar.

-Buena elección...dejemos para después lo de la ropa.

* * *

 **Memoria 9**

Llegó nuestro momento hermano, ahora si estamos a un día de ser libres de estas cosas seremos humanos, iremos a tu país favorito y llevaremos una vida tranquila junto con Sandy.

Había muchas cosas que pensar Issei, mucha reflexión que emprender y muchas metas que establecer, quizá estudiaremos en ese país, sin duda serás un genio jejeje despues de todo eres mi hermanito, aquí fue cuando me convencí de que era la única opción y la mejor, olvidarnos de quienes somos o de donde venimos, bueno cómo podríamos olvidar algo que no sabemos, pero tratare de que no te enteres de tu origen para que no te pongas en riesgo querido Issei. No te daré este diario, quizá me tenga que reservar mis sentimientos y comportarme como una verdadera hermana y empezar a cuidarte como lo debí de haber hecho desde el principio, no me arrepiento de haber escrito esto pues me ayudo a aclarar mi mente, quizás después de esta memoria no haya más... Este diario fue escrito porque ese desalmado de Rafael puso un sello en tu memoria no podrías recordar qué sucedió antes de la memoria 5 por culpa de ese desgraciado.

No te daré el diario definitivamente, podría ponerse en riesgo.

Finalmente cuando apenas faltaba un dia para que saliéramos de ese lugar todo ya estaba preparado y listo para que todo saliera según lo previsto.

Con el fin de escapar de ese laboratorio de 3 pisos creado especialmente para nosotros y perdido por algún lugar del 6to nivel del cielo.

La creación del medio para salir le costó mucho trabajo a Sandy pues tuvo que instalar esos 5 círculos mágicos indetectables en los bordes de los distintos niveles del cielo, aunque pareciera una forma algo agitada en realidad la velocidad de transportación era muy rápida pues solo seriamos 3 personas transportadas además los círculos ya estaban dispuestos, caeríamos como tobogán por el conjunto de círculos, en unos pocos segundos ya estaríamos en el mundo humano y con la ayuda de las alas y la magia de Sandalfon podríamos volar y dirigirnos a Japón en donde de alguna forma teníamos que encontrar estancia.

Ni sandalfon ni Gabriel pudieron encontrar de manera anticipada un lugar de hospedaje debido a que todas las transacciones o tratos debían pasar de alguna forma por el sistema y Miguel se enteraría antes de lo previsto de lo sucedido, eso alertaron a Rafael y Eliminaría de manera rápida a "las pruebas" antes de que Miguel y compañía pudieran Detenerlo.

Ese dia no pude dormir la emoción no me dejaba hacerlo, no salía de mi cabeza el hecho de que podríamos hacer tantas cosas siendo libres, como conocer mas gente y tener algunos amigos o poder ir a una biblioteca y comer lo que sea, de pensarlo incluso creo que sale de mi cerebro un olor a quemado...

Me la pase toda la noche pensando en eso cuando de pronto el sol artificial me dio en la cara y cierta serafín me intento despertar.

-¿Estás lista Hime?- Pregunto rompiendo un silencio efímero.

-Claro que sí, seamos felices Sandy. y gracias por todo- Le dije con una sonrisa auténtica acompañada de un abrazo de agradecimiento infinitamente cálido.

Después nos vestimos y como estaba planeado se empezaban a escuchar las voces de Issei y Gabriel y sus pasos.

-Issei cierra tus ojos, quizás veas algo de adultos.- Le dijo la insensata a mi querido hermano.

-Esta bien Gabriel Onee sama- Gabriel no pudo evitar estremecerse por la nueva forma en que Issei la llamaba, maldita tipa pervertida. Issei cerro los ojos pues siempre seguia lo que decia la tipa esa.

-Deja de contaminar a mi hermano Gabriel Sama.- Le dije con una voz seria, aunque sabía que nada lograría ya le había dicho eso repetidas veces antes.

-Yo solo le enseño de la vida, por ejemplo hoy le enseñe a vestirse solo- Dijo con su tonito inocente de siempre, bah no vale la pena discutir.

-Gabriel ya ha llegado la hora de que partamos.- Dijo sandy.

-Solo deja que me despida de mi querido Issei.- Ella se agacho para alcanzar su altura.- Querido Issei aunque ya no nos veamos de cerca dejame decirte que yo siempre te veré muy de cerca, te amo y sin duda algun dia nos volveremos a ver de eso estoy segura, cuando necesites una compañia solo llamame y cuando tengas un problema acudiré a salvarte, te dejo en las mejores manos, en las manos de tu hermanita que tanto te ama, -Susurra algo a su oído esa tipa- Recuerdame Issei... espero volverte a ver querido Issei...Te amo Issei- Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Gracias Gabriel Onee Sama siempre pensare en usted, gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado, le debo mucho y sin duda la recordaré no dude de mi amor sincero hacia usted Gabriel... pensare en usted como mi ángel, como mi maestra y como mi compañera... Gracias por todo.-Dijo el pequeño con una oratoria envidiable, se que no me tengo que poner celosa por que sea halagador, pero buhhh.

Ella solo tenia lagrimas en su rostro, no pudo aguantar y lo beso en la boca, no de una forma voraz sino muy elegante y respetuosa.

-Gracias pequeño Issei. ahora ve y se libre... Te extrañaré.

El se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano, me miró de una manera confiada y relajada, inspirando confianza en este método.

-Adiós-

* * *

 **Memoria 10**

Esta memoria es para ti issei, he decidido que este diario será lo que te deje cuando no te pueda proteger issei, cuando me haya pasado algo y no pueda estar ahí para protegerte, sé que es probable que alguien como Rafael nos persiga, lo hago porque me enteré de que Gabriel fue puesta en custodia y no podrá regresar al mundo Humano en un tiempo y Rafael fue puesto en el 2 cielo, una especie de lugar de donde pocos pueden salir, el paraíso en donde los espíritus humanos aguardan por la vida eterna.

Eso no me inspira confianza conociendo de lo que es capaz hacer Rafael, y sabiendo que no contamos con la protección de Gabriel, además de que es egoísta que no te responda a todas esas preguntas que me haces sobre de dónde venimos, pues no lo recuerdas, este diario si me pasa algo será para que sepas quien eres y que paso.

Si estás leyendo esto quiero decirte que esos sellos que puse sobre tus poderes fundamentales y su existencia en ti desaparecerán si es que lo lees y llegas a este punto.

No se que somos pero sé lo que podemos hacer, antes quería descubrir nuestro origen pero después mis sentidos y mis ganas se enfocaron en darte una vida digna y deje eso de lado... pues no te quería poner en riesgo, se que falle soy una estupida, fracase en ambas cosas pero como tu eres alguien inteligente se que podrás descubrir mucho sobre nosotros... confío en tí, aunque me pesara ponerte en riesgo y de verdad espero siempre vivir para que no leas esto.

Venimos de la brecha dimensional, y podemos manipular la energía Sacra, no somos ángeles pero nuestras alas parecen a las de ellos, quizá con este diario te dejo más dudas que respuestas pero confio en que sabras descubrilo y quiza algun dia me lo digas.

Bueno ademas de que según Gabriel y Sandy han detectado otra clase de poder dentro de tí diferente al mio, eres fuerte y no se porque tengo tanto miedo de dejarte solo, también eres inteligente, eres superior a mi pero algo me impide dejarte caminar, quizá estoy loca pero... tengo que cambiar si quiero que te conviertas en el Issei del potencial incalculable.

Gracias por estar a mi lado, quizá si es que me pasa algo no pueda decirte nada al final pero creo que este diario es prueba de cuanto es mi amor hacia tí de cuanto te amo... a partir de que leas esto no quiero que mires atrás, tu hermana Hime siempre estará orgullosa de ti cada dia de su vida, por favor no la olvides, siempre te cuidare incluso si es que tengo que superar la muerte...

Gracias Issei por darme todos los ánimos

Gracias enserio.

Ahora que somos libres

no queda nada que nos detenga

ni la penumbra del dolor, ni los distantes sueños

el mismo infinito admira la valentía y la entrega

el llorar quedó atrás y el futuro es un lienzo sin trazos

ve querido issei y se feliz domina el universo si es que quieres

Adiós Issei

Con mucho amor y cariño Hime.

Te amo pequeño Issei... Se feliz y no me olvides nunca siempre viviré por ahí volando por el éter o quizá en tu corazón.

* * *

Hola a todos este es el capitulo 0 de Faith that has failed. Espero les haya gustado y dejen su Review, cabe aclarar como dije al principio este es el unico capitulo que tendrá esta estructura y la narración de Hime (la hermana de Issei) los siguientes capítulos serán narrados por Issei.

Lo sé la imagen es horrible pero no soy buena con el diseño ejjeje.

El próximo capitulo lo publicaré mañana.

Al ver esto les gustaria algun spin off en el futuro de la historia de Hime dejenlo abajo.

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter I

**Highschool DxD**

* * *

"The faith that has failed"

HSDxD No me pertenece.

ESTA HISTORIA PRESENTA UNA LIGERA CRITICA SOCIAL Y RELIGIOSA LEA CON RESPONSABILIDAD.

Hola a todos de nuevo soy NC, y pues regreso feliz por su apoyo al preludio de la historia, que publique ayer.

¡Siento que debo de ser agradecida y rendir tributo a los que me dejaron review!

Colegio de Sabios:

 _ **Antifanboy-**_ Gracias plenas por tu review, espero te guste la continuación, me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar a tu perfil y al principio me dio un fino escalofrío, creo que esta historia de alguna forma plasma una crítica a los usos irresponsables de los personajes y la caricaturización ¡Pensamos igual!

 _ **Autor Godz-**_ Gracias infinitas por el review, aquí está la continuación. Espero le guste, gracias en serio,

 _ **Eduardo Leyva-**_ Gracias infinitas por tu Review, espero te guste la continuación del fanfic y bueno aqui esta especialmente para ustedes. Gracias.

 _ **Si quiere formar parte del colegio de sabios deje un review, acepto criticas, recomendaciones y opiniones. Gracias a las personas que me dieron Follow y Fav**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo explicaré más a fondo la nomenclatura por ahora no es tan necesario.**_

 _ **EL NUEVO PERSONAJE NO LE BRINDA NINGÚN PODER A ISSEI, SOLO ES OTRA "PERSONA" MAS... Issei aun es débil.**_

 _ **Sin más dilación he aquí.**_

* * *

 **La tentación 1: Oscuridad.**

* * *

Muchas veces se dice que la oscuridad acompaña pero no es así, la oscuridad no se rebaja a tal verbo, la oscuridad es algo intrínseco de la realidad algo que no te deja nunca, siempre está ahí, presenciando todo tipos de actos tanto buenos como malos.

Oscuridad es lo que se percibe cuando no puedes sentir... y la oscuridad ha estado sobre Issei desde siempre, atentando contra el, seduciendo a su caída, degradando, pero por alguna razón este siempre sale adelante, y esta es su historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "No olvides a tu amiga. La miseria"**

* * *

Después de haber llegado al mundo humano todo parecía normal hasta el punto de la felicidad mi hermana y yo, eramos muy felices, ella en compañía de Sandalfon quien dejó el cielo con tal de ayudarnos a huir.

Mi hermana y ella entablaron una relación y son muy felices ambas, en mi caso yo... aun extraño a Gabriel.

Ella además de enseñarme muchas cosas llegó a ser mi mejor amiga, llegue a necesitarla, no solo para estudiar sino como una compañía, y la amo mucho, no la olvidaré nunca.

Como cada dia Sandalfon nos llevará a la escuela, es malo que aun no me pueda acostumbrar completamente a la escuela, sigo prefiriendo a Gabriel que a esos profesores, además de que en la escuela Japonesa es Obligación escoger un club, todos tienen diversas temáticas, pero aun no he decidido cual quiero escoger ¿quizá ciencias? pero los haría trizas.

Después de todo ella me enseñó demasiado y dada mi gran curiosidad ahora estoy por delante de ellos.

En el caso de mi hermana, asiste a la escuela media va en ultimo año.

Al llegar a la escuela la reacción de mis compañeros siempre es de impresión total pues en este lado del mundo no es normal ver a gente de cabello blanco y ojos color violeta como es el caso de mi hermana o a alguien con el cabello violeta como sandalfon claramente no sucede conmigo yo soy normal para ellos, bueno quiza tenga el cabello un poco mas claro pero esas dos chicas me eclipsan, es como si no existiera.

Cuando Sandalfon nos deja ella va a trabajar por lo que no puede recogernos, así que regresamos a casa solos.

Después de la jornada de clases se supone que tendría que asistir a un club pero debido a que no tengo solo espero a mi hermana mientras leo algo, es ciertamente aburrido pero ahora me parece todo mejor a comparacion de ese infierno que irónicamente un ángel nos hizo pasar.

Cuando ella sale me viene a buscar bajo un árbol que acordamos antes.

-¡ISSEI CHAN!- Regresa y se abalanza contra mí de manera agresiva.

Mis compañeros se impresionan pues como era posible que tal belleza como Hime abrazarse a un Kohai y además de todo alguien como yo.

Después, para poca fortuna de mi cuerpo me da muchos besos que generalmente se traducen en palizas, no puedo decir que es mi hermana pues, la sociedad Japonesa ve con los peores ojos al incesto.

Se que así se llama porque cada dia que tengo que tomar el baño ella insiste en que lo tomemos juntos, con el pretexto de que no hay que gastar agua y tiempo.

Ahí ella me acaricia de maneras raras como esta vez en la mañana.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _-Issei Kun ¿crees que sea malo que nos bañemos juntos?- Es raro, no pude contestar con un sí porque francamente no me molesta... pero._

 _-No Hime- Dije con mucha pena, no quiero que mi hermana se ponga triste, no quiero verla sufrir por mi de nuevo, ella ya ha sufrido mucho por mi._

 _-¡gracias Ise chan- De acercaba a abrazarme como suele hacerlo a diario._

 _-De nada Hime.- Dije sin moverme._

 _-Issei Kun tu eres muy lindo ¿sabias?- Dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda._

 _-Sabías que hay gente que... piensa que es malo que los hermanos se amen- Dijo mientras lamia mi oreja._

 _-mhh._

 _-¿Tu me amas Issei?- Pregunto en mi oído._

 _-Si hime.- Respondí._

 _-Yo creo que deberíamos casarnos algún día... aunque creo que no es posible que los hermanos se casen.-Dijo pensando._

 _-¿Por qué hime?- Pregunte._

 _-Por temas genéticos...mhh creo que deberíamos dejar de pensar en cosas difíciles, y comenzar a amarnos más.- Esto ya había pasado una vez y cuando le pregunte que era lo que estaba haciendo ella no me respondió solo siguió haciéndolo._

 _-No lo hagas hime- Le dije deteniendo su mano._

 _-Pero... es parte del amor. - DIjo._

 _-Pero no se que es esto...- Respondí_

 _-Solo es amor Issei... ¿será que no quieres hacerlo conmigo?- Dijo._

 _-No... puedo hacerlo si no sé que es...-Solo queria que me dijese, yo no lo comprendo... ella quiere tener un hijo, no veo el sentido, aun no tengo la edad suficiente._

 _-Apuesto que a Gabriel si la dejarías._

Fin del flashback

* * *

Creo que mi hermana piensa que prefiero a Gabriel sobre ella, pero no es verdad a ambas las quiero demasiado y haría lo que fuese por verlas felices.

Solo quiero que ella me deje entrar a su mundo a sus intenciones y que no me vea como una simple herramienta, no me negaría a nada si es que la hace feliz pero tampoco soy un tonto.

En realidad no prefiero a nadie, solo es que me inquieta mucho como es que me ve mi propia hermana.

Después de un tiempo me libera de su abrazo.

-Issei kun que bueno que estas aquí, es hora de regresar- Dijo con un rostro de incertidumbre pues no había respondido a su abrazo con la misma elocuencia.

-Vamonos Hime- Dije tomándola de la mano.

Parecía sonrojada, se veía muy linda, realmente no se porque se sonroja. Bueno probablemente sus amigas la han influenciado con tradiciones nacionales.

Lo sé porque mis compañeros también son algo extraños siempre juegan esos juegos de citas en secreto, y luego tran revistas con modelos semidesnudas, parece un valioso objetivo para ellos conseguir una de esas revistas para adultos, incluso algunos compañeros llegan a alabar a quien las consigue, no puedo creer como algo tan mundano pueda ser alabado.

El silencio reinaba mientras volvíamos a casa y el ocaso cubría el cielo, las calles parecían solitarias cuando ella sin avisar soltó mi mano y caminó unos pasos hacia delante separándose de mi.

-Issei... ¿tu en realidad me ves como tu hermana?- Era una pregunta inesperada pues en realidad somos hermanos ¿no?

-Claro Hime tu eres mi hermana desde que tengo memoria.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Me amas como hermana cierto?-

-Claro Hime te amo demasiado, tu incluso has arriesgado tu vida por mi, te debo la existencia, y muchas cosas más, estaría dispuesto a dar todo de mí con tal de que seas feliz.- Le dije acercándome.

-Y a Gabriel- Preguntó.

-Ella es una gran amiga, mi mejor amiga, no la amo mas que a ti, pero sin duda la amo demasiado porque es mi amiga, me ha ayudado mucho y enseñado, además es una compañía importante para mí.-Respondí.

-Pero...Issei tu claramente la amas mas a ella... cómo podrías amar a alguien quien cambió a su hermano por otra persona.-Dijo.

-Pues si eres feliz no hay problema, si ella te hace feliz no tengo tú tendrías problemas con que ¿yo tambien ame a Gabriel?

Hubo un silencio frío y tenso, su rostro permanecía quieto y sin ningún rasgo expresivo, ella solo me estaba mirando directamente.

-No, no hay problema Issei, pero tu eres mi hermano... y compartirte es algo que me corresponde hacer... si... no te preocupes no hay problema.- Dijo nerviosa, parecía como si le costara articular lo que iba a decir.

Ella parecía estar titilando, así que la abrace y acerque su rostro a mi pecho, le acaricie el cabello y dije.

-Te amo.

Comenzó a llorar de una manera asombrosa parecía que le causa temor tener que dejarme ir o realmente no se... no puedo verla llorar, tengo que hacer algo, entonces tomé su rostro y lo acerque hasta que me viera directamente, decidí darle un beso uno pequeño.

Pero ella comenzó a hacerlo más brusco incluso... ¡Esta es la lengua de hime! ella ¿que hace? no entiendo, acaso ella trata llevó su mano hacia ahí...

-Hime esta es la calle, y es incomodo- Le dije deteniendola.

-Pero tu dijiste que me amabas esto es parte del amor, no importa donde sea...

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo lo que haces esto es agresivo...-

-¡Issei tu dijiste que me amabas debes de aceptar esto! ¡Eres un hombre! ¡Acaso te gustan los niños!

-¡No! pero no entiendo, como es el amor que tu sientes, esto es diferente... esto no es amor.

-Pero ¡Es falso todo lo que dices! ¡Yo te amo por eso hago esto!-Decía enojada de una manera maníaca e inexplicable.

-Calma Hime, tranquila, estas confundida esto no es amor Hime, esto es algo que no está bien hacer en un lugar como este.- Le dije de la manera más tranquila posible.-Puede ser que esto lo hagan las personas que se amen pero no es lo único que hacen. Ellos hacen cosas como darse besos o estás-Dije mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

-Isse... perdón por todo no se que estoy haciendo... hare las cosas bien lo prometo.- Correspondió a mi abrazo, haciendolo mas fuerte y duradero.

-Vamos Hime a la casa.- Me volvió a tomar de la mano y seguimos caminando hacia nuestro hogar.

-Issei hoy veamos esas series que tanto te gustan, con las cosas que compré ayer en el super.

-Estoy de acuerdo hermana-Apresurando un poco el caminar, pues la noche se acercaba.

-Gracias Issei... perdon si te sentiste mal, no fue mi intención.-DIjo con una lágrima en el rostro.

-No estes triste Hime, yo te amo mucho pero son dos cosas muy diferentes lo que tú pensabas con lo que en realidad es.- Respondí con una sonrisa.- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Sabes Issei solo faltan las palomitas para que esto sea un éxito, pasemos a comprarlas al super.-Dijo mirándome sonriente.

Y así paso, nos dirigimos a el super para comprar unas palomitas y después hacerlas en la casa con eso que llamaban microondas, debo decir que son muy ricas... pero no mejores que el helado. El camino al super no es tan largo, afortunadamente está cerca de donde vivimos y no nos es difícil ir.

* * *

Cuando íbamos al super a menudo el aburrimiento me invadía pues al principio íbamos con la única empresa de comprar palomitas ahí pero hime era tentada con lo que venden ahí y su utilidad, en mi caso yo me perdía en mis pensamientos.

Es raro todo esto, no se ni que pasa con lo que soy, con mi vida, mis recuerdos comienzan en ese lugar en el cielo en donde hacían cosas con nosotros con un objetivo que no conocía hasta que comprendí que esos seres son diferentes a Hime o ami, ellos no pueden reproducirse, ese era el objetivo de esos experimentos pero ¿por qué con nosotros?

Bueno al menos sé que no todos esos seres son malos, Hime me lo dijo y lo comprobé tanto con Sandalfon como con Gabriel, lo que nunca me dijo fue que éramos nosotros ¿De dónde venimos? seríamos humanos, si ese es el caso porque experimentaron con humanos, ¿eso no está prohibido para ellos?

Tenía muchas preguntas pero siempre que las exponía era evadido tanto por Hime que me decía "no le tomes importancia eso es el pasado, ahora somos felices y tienes que disfrutarlo" o a Sandalfon "Ve para adelante Pequeño Issei eso quedo atras" ellas obviamente están coludidas para no decirme nada... quizá sea riesgoso pero acaso esta mal que me conozca a mí mismo.

Me aterra que piensen ocultarlo para siempre, es incluso estúpido que lo piensen, a ver he pasado todo eso para ser feliz, pero de esas cosas sin duda aprenderé, además no dudaré en investigar cuando pueda... es algo que haré sin duda, incluso si Hime me lo impide la convenceré o lo haré en secreto.

-¡Issei! ¡Issei pareces perdido despierta hermano mio!- Decía burlona mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza el cual yo regrese sin dudar, no con tanta intensidad solo de juego.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Dije

-Ughh, eso dolió tanto- Me golpeó con lo que tenía en la mano que desafortunadamente para mi era una de esas cosas con las que se plancha la ropa.

-Hime estas apunto de romper esa cosa y peor aun quizá rompias tambien mi craneo.-Me tocaba la cabeza en busca de sangre.

-No exageres, ya vamonos ise-chan jajaj- Me tomo de la mano y la puso en el carrito de compras.-Te toca.- Dijo sonriente.

-Mhh espero tengas dinero para pagar todo esto-Le dije con mirada seria.

-No hay que preocuparse Isse Kiuhgm Sandy me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que la usara para cualquier cosa, solo le tendré que pagar haciendo cosas poco dignas, ¿quieres saberlas Issei kun?.. no te encantaría dormir con dos hermosuras...-

-Pues...pensándolo bien quizá sería interesante ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ERES MI HERMANA! que diria tu novia de que intentas compartirla con tu hermano...-

-No creo que le moleste...- Respondió -Arruinas mis sueños Issei kun-

-Vamonos.

De inmediato después de pagar salimos de ese lugar con varias bolsas que por supuesto yo tuve que cargar.

Ella parecía muy feliz por todo, tenía una sonrisa enorme la cual fue contagiada hacia mi. Caminaba por delante de mí, parecía una niña jugando al típico juego de no pisar las lineas del piso.

Ya era de noche, y el viento parecía incrementar poco a poco.

-Issei... hoy nos la pasaremos bien juntos...¡Si asi sera!-

 **-Lamento interrumpir...-** Se escuchó una voz muy suave atrás de nosotros, Hime cambio su rostro a uno de tristeza absoluta. De inmediato yo tambien voltie y no vi nada hasta que alce la mirada.

Estaba uno de esos ángeles, parecía muy tranquilo, pero mantenía las esperanzas, quizás era un angel mandado por Gabriel o venía a perdonarnos, no puede ser que ellos sean tan malos o ¿sI?

Mis esperanzas se esfumaron cuando una luz cegadora apareció, eran dos ángeles más, estos aparecieron detrás de nosotros (Hime y yo) aun así quizá era una broma... no puedo aceptarlo que ellos piensen acabar con nuestra felicidad... yo...

 **-Vengo a terminar el trabajo de Rafael... soy Zariel, y vengo llevarlos de vuelta a su hogar.-**

-¡Callate! nos ha costado mucho trabajo volver a ser libres, ni tu ni el estúpido de Rafael puede impedir que seamos felices.

 **-Niña no seas malagradecida, el los cuido y adoptó le deben mucho, no les haré daño solo regresen y ya.**

-Nadie me garantiza que no mientan como lo han hecho siempre, que no finjan bondad, malditos hipócritas, ¡NO REGRESAREMOS!- Contesto hime.

 **-Bueno entonces al menos dime donde esta SANDALFON, esa traicionera debe de pagar ante todos los ángeles por hacer cosas impuras y huir, ella ofende a nuestro padre y debe de pagar.** -Dijo el ángel,con determinación asquerosa.

-No dejaré que te lleves ami Sandalfon ella es parte de nuestra felicidad ademas dejame decirte que ella es mi novia... y no cayó, ella sigue siendo igual o mas pura que todos ustedes ¡FALSOS!- Respondió cual amada.

 **-Entonces no me dejan más opción que tomarlos a todos por las malas, lastima que a ella no la puedo dañar pero ella tendrá que venir algun dia si limpio la existencia de su novia y de su Hermano...-** Dijo el desgraciado manteniendo su semblante calmado

-No le harás nada a mi hermana.

 **-Y tu niñito no podrás detenerme, mejor acepta, sé que eres el más maduro, hazle entender a tu hermana, y te dire que eres...-** Ese maldito solo me esta chantajeando.

-¡No podre en riesgo la libertad y felicidad de mi hermana ni la de sandalfón ni la de nadie...-

 **-Boosted Gear fS-**

La furia recorre mi cuerpo no permitiré que nadie, y menos un maldito ángel ose tan siquiera dañar a un ser querido, no tengo ni madre ni padre pero sé lo que es amar con tal intensidad... por eso tengo que proteger a quienes algún día me dieron un poco de su amor y cariño.

 **-Oh vaya eso es una sorpresa chico quien diria que eres el dragón rojo es inesperado que un sello de Rafael fallase así, será que de verdad desperte tu furia, definitivamente te tengo que llevar a Rafael le gustara ver al dragón rojo.**

-No me llevaras ni a nadie de aquí, jamas mataria a una paloma o algún animal pero hay algunos de ustedes que no merecen existir por lo que hacen, no mereces ni siquiera hacer alusión a una ave, no mereces ni siquiera volar como ellas ¿será verdad que si te arrancan las alas te conviertes en nada?.

 **-Tu no podras hacer eso, aunque seas el dragon rojo tu Sacred Gear está en un estado sumamente débil... ni siquiera ha hecho su manifestación completa solo es un adorno en tu condición chico, asi nunca podras defender a tu hermana.**

Di unos pasos adelante para acercarme a esa bestia falsa, di un salto con todas mis fuerzas e intenta golpearlo. el me tomo de la muñeca y me soltó, solo pude caer al suelo.

 **-Tomenlos a ambos y vámonos.-** Dio una orden a sus discípulos ese ángel asqueroso.

-Enseguida Zahariel sama-

- **SIEMPRE SERÉ Más poderoso que tu, aun te falta por aprender mucho... y aunque aprendas no podrás vencerme. Soy un arcángel.**

-No insultes a mi hermano desgraciado insolente.

- **MHH parece que volvió a hablar esa prueba de laboratorio a ti si te puedo limpiar después de todo ya cumpliste el plan de dios... tu hermano podría ayudar para muchas cosas... en cambio tú no eres nadie ya.**

Se acercó a mi hermana y de dio un golpe en el rostro,

-Maldito inmundo! dejala si quieres golpear a alguien hazlo conmigo ella ya ha sufrido demasiado con tu maldita especie, si es que hay mal agradecidos son los tuyos, ella debería de ser su nueva diosa incluso... golpéame a mi, ella no debe de sufrir.

 **-No, tú debes llegar intacto... limpie la. -** Ordeno.

Sus aliados tomaron a mi hermana y

- **Sabes lo poderosa que es nuestra luz, la cual ustedes solo imitan y se queda en nada, quieres probarla chica, toma-** EL lanzó su lanza a mi hermana y esta la atravesó.

Ella... quizá llegue alguien y la salve, si tan solo Sandalfon estuviera aquí, ella... ella sangre ella muere, ella…

Mi consciencia se fugaba por momentos, no podía procesar lo que pasaba ¿Sera un sueño?

- **Mhh denle una paliza al chico para ver si reacciona.**

El otro guardia se acercó y me golpeo, golpe tras golpe, perdía sangre pero aqui no habia nada mas importante, yo no importaba mi hermana, ahi estaba tirada en el pavimento frío, ni los golpes de esos canallas podían hacer que saliera de ese shock de verla ahí... de ver como salian lagrimas de sus ojos y le costaba dar simplemente un respiro.

Sus alas de los ángeles... estaban teñidas de ese color triste y cálido ese color que cambia dependiendo quien lo mire, en mi situación era el color que simbolizaba el letargo de la felicidad... la cual quiza jamas podria conseguir, era imposible para ambos ser felices.

Perdí la conciencia con esa imagen de mi hermana llorando, con esas gotas que caen al pavimento y ese dolor físico que era eclipsado por el dolor de perder a alguien.

Despierta tienes que ayudar a tu hermana ¡DESPIERTA!

Y eso hice, abrí los ojos y sentí el dolor más agudo y horrible en una de mis piernas, ya no había nada ahí... mis manos... sólo había carne sanguinolenta con piel quemada y suelta, parece que estos desgraciados se divirtieron.

Me arrastro hacia mi hermana, parecía que esos inmundos se habían ido... pensando que había muerto.

Estaba tan cerca de ella cuando mis deformes manos tocaron su fría sangre, ella en cambio estaba ahí tratando de respirar.

-Hime... incluso cuando te prometí que cuidaría nuestra felicidad y nuestro amor falle vilmente...-

-Mirate Issei incluso ahora eres valiente, pero tu no tienes la culpa esto pasaría tarde o temprano, fue mi culpa solo mía, tu no, tu eres mi hermano pequeño al que protegeria... issei... yo te tengo que dar algo... sacalo de mi bolsa.

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, metí mi mano en su bolso y saque eso, era un pequeño libro.

-Issei ahí trate de responder todas tus preguntas... no eres débil issei... ya no podré estar contigo, pero te suplico que lo leas, y que siempre me recuerdes, esta es tu Hime, por favor no me olvides ni consigas una novia igual que yo... que no te engañen, con nada es probable que hagan cosas malas contigo pero ignora... te amo Issei... te amo mucho, porfavor trata bien a sandy explicale esto.-

-Yo no te olvidaré nunca y no dudes que siempre te he amado hermanita.- Le di un profundo beso...

-Te amo issei no olvides a la verdadera persona que te amo siempre... no me olvides. Y sé feliz solo quiero tu felicidad, he entendido tu amor... y ahora te amo mas... gracias pequeño... ise.

Miraba directamente su rostro, lleno de sangre y lágrimas, con un dolor inaccesible, el dolor que solo la muerte era capaz de brindar con tanta abundancia, un dolor que se manifestaba en cada parte del cuerpo, el dolor que tenía la capacidad de saltarse cualquier barrera espiritual y atentar contra el mismo cuerpo, el dolor de la oscuridad recorriendo la existencia y cubriendo a quien amas, el dolor de la muerte.

De un momento a otro su respiración se detuvo, quizá para un humano normal esto hubiese sido la obtención más rápida de la felicidad pero nosotros no somos humanos, quizá nuestra existencia desaparezca en ese último suspiro.

A pesar de mi estado actual parece que la muerte se niega a llamarme, el ardor cada vez se hace mas intenso, mi sangre se mezcla con la de Hime, pero a pesar de todo mi sufrimiento se prolonga más, a pesar de eso no moriré... seré yo quien haga justicia, seré yo quien hunda a ese imbécil en un purgatorio cubierto de el color que culmina la vida.

Mi hermana se desvanecía en un brillo cegador, ¿así morimos nosotros? parece que sí ahora estaba solo, en ese lugar frío y desolado oyendo la sangre correr y brotar de mis extremidades.

Ese frío me llamaba y mis ojos se cerraban de manera involuntaria, parece, que nadie verá esta escena nunca hasta que el siguiente dia algun vecino reporte que hay alguien tendido o algún conductor se encuentre con una masa carente de ánimo.

* * *

Abrí los ojos parece que habia pasado algun tiempo desde esa vez, aun con el paso del tiempo el dolor no se ha ido quizá, se ha hecho más débil pero sigue ahí, intento al menos sentarme pues sé que no me podré poner de pie nunca, la ausencia de una de mis piernas era la razón de aquello.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que esto no era un lugar del mundo humano era más bien un lugar frío lleno esqueletos, con ríos de lo que parecían ser almas en pena, un lugar desagradable, donde sus vientos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, estaba desolado y solo se escuchaban gritos.

Era Cositos segun lei alguna vez en algún libro del cielo que aquí vienen las personas más malignas del mundo, no se porque demonios yo vine a parar aqui, jamas fui malo con nadie ¿o sí?

Me arrastro sobre esas islas de huesos y putrefacción, quizá con alguna esperanza de que me ocurriera un milagro, me arrastraba con todas mis fuerzas para al menos lograr alcanzar la cima de este pequeño montículo y así poder ver si al menos había algún lugar a donde ir.

Costaba mucho trabajo, dolor e incluso lágrimas, pues con el simple hecho de tener que agarrar algo, el dolor de mis manos aumentaba, y para hacer las cosas peores la ausencia de mi pierna hacia que tuviese que usar más las manos para impulsarse lo cual también era malo por el dolor ya mencionado.

Pero aunque todo fuese adverso a mi condición tenía esperanzas quizá algo me daba aquellas esperanzas quiza solo quiza podria tener un futuro algo feliz todo eso después de vengar a mi hermana sin duda, me tengo que levantar, Hime no quisiera que estuviera así hime quería verme feliz por eso se sacrificó ambas veces por mi por eso, yo saldré adelante, y honrar su memoria.

Al fin pude llegar hasta la cima del montículo pero por mas que quiero mirar lejos parece no haber nada más que huesos y agua llena de espíritus ruidosos y desagradables, parece que en este lugar no hay ni un poco de tranquilidad nunca. Si no son esos espíritus son los vientos fuertes todo está para molestar en este lugar.

Me asegure de revisar cada metro cuadrado con mis ojos pero nada, eso es lo único que obtenía de cada inspección. Pero este lugar parece enorme, quizá si me muevo un poco más podría alcanzar a ver algo.

Di una pequeña vuelta y parece que ahí estaba mi preciado milagro, se alcanzaba a ver un brillo que cada vez se iba haciendo más intenso, parecía acercarse a una velocidad increíble, ese era Sefir, un dragón negro que me regaló Gabriel, mi familiar.

Traía algo en sus patas, ese era el diario que me dio Hime cuando... ella se fue, ese pequeño dragón traía el diario, de carátula blanca con unas pequeñas letras en ella, decía "Para tí querido hermano", el dragón se puso a mi lado y dejó el diario al lado mio.

Yo me acomode tan pronto como pude, y tomé el diario, parece poco digno que yo en este estado leyera el diario de Hime... ella insistió en que lo hiciera, pero si es que lo tengo que hacer lo haré cuando al menos mi vida esté garantizada.

En un momento deje de sentir el dragon que habia traido el diario, cuando voltie para buscarlo me impresionó ver lo que ví.

Él se había hecho enorme, era un dragón oscuro y con unos ojos penetrantes color azul, parecía una existencia imponente, y extremadamente poderosa, pero no podía dejar pasar que le envolvía una aura de misterio y oscuridad.

 **-Hyodou Issei-**

¡El hablo! su voz era gruesa y potente, incluso logró que aquellos lamentos callaran en un fúnebre silencio.

-Yo soy- Dije.

 **-Te he buscado mucho tiempo… aquí estas amo, no me llamo sefir. Todo aquel que lleve al dragón oscuro como acompañante deberá proveer de justicia y oscuridad en donde sea que valla, a partir de hoy lo reconocen ISSEI Hyodou como el jinete del Dragón Oscuro aquel que llevara justicia y terror como herramienta, ISSEI HYODOU yo soy Apep el dragón de la oscuridad y como he visto que su corazón reside parte de ella he venido a brindarle mi existencia con el fin de que logre sus objetivos. Solo jure que sea como sea que me utilice uno de mis fines sea acabar con esa luz falsa que alguna vez cubrió a mi pueblo y lo destruyó...**

-Dijiste que te llamas Apep... Un dios egipcio del mal, se lo que hicieron con tu pueblo y haré lo necesario para que cumplas con tu objetivo, si es que quieres servirme siempre serás bienvenido APEP.

 **-SUBE HYODOU iSSEI-** Dijo el gran dragon.

Subí a su lomo, el cual era duro puse mis manos alrededor de él, pues al no tener una pierna me era imposible tener agarre sin hacer eso.

-¿ **Tú Hyodou Issei acaso eres un dragón?¿Que eres? Sé que nuestro destino se cruzó con el fin de acabar con el mismo mal, pero quien eres... ni tu mismo sabes.**

\- Exacto Apep no sé quien soy.- Le dije con seriedad y algo de melancolía.

 **-Sin embargo puede ser que ese diario que rescate de aquella vez contenga algunas de las respuestas a las preguntas de tu existencia misma**.

 **-** Lo leeré pronto Apep sin duda lo haré pero tengo que honrar la memoria de mi hermana y al menos hacerlo cuando mi estado no sea tan poco digno como ahora.

 **-Conozco un lugar en donde podrás comer algo solo no comas tanto de ese árbol pues quizá tenga alguna maldición, también hay un poco de agua.**

-¿No estaras hablando del edén?- Pregunte.

 **-SI, el original, aquí sucedió el mito de la creación de esa religión, cristiana, aunque creo que su dios no los quería tanto, pues usar cocitos como el lugar en donde surgieron no me parece del todo amable.**

-Ellos no son amables... algunos de ellos tienen una bondad falsa, supongo que alguien como tu los conoce más que yo.

 **-Cuidado con ese lugar pues ahí habita una mujer, la cual seduce a los hombres y los convierte en demonios, ten cuidado de ella, pues si eso te pasa nadie te podrá salvar sé la locura en la que podrías caer ante tal belleza.- Dijo con precavido, y con un tono que daba la impresión de sabiduría.**

-No lo haré apep, Solo me alimentaré y regresaré para continuar nuestro camino.- Dije seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Creo que en este punto no podría aceptar el hecho de fallar de nuevo, sería un insulto para los que esperan algo de mi, como Hime y el Dragón Apep, no puedo fallar de ahora en adelante.

 **-Bien Hyodo Issei este es el lugar, no hay mas solo tienes que arrastrarte un poco e internarse por ese camino hasta que encuentres el agua y los arboles con manzanas.** \- Dijo Apep, posándose en el piso para que pudiera bajar arrastrándome.

 **-Perdón Issei Hyodo yo no puedo llevarte hasta ahí pues destruiría todo, debes de esforzarte.**

Comprendo que Apep no pueda llevarme pues ahora lo que menos necesitamos es un conflicto con dios o quien sea que esté adentro esperando a su presa.

Sinceramente espero no encontrarme con esa persona, baje de su lomo y me arrastre poco a poco con fuerza para lograr una mayor distancia, no parecía largo el lugar pero arrastrarse no es fácil así que esta equilibrado el trabajo.

Bueno otro factor en contra era que tenía mucha hambre y sed, así que a pesar de ello y de ser una adversidad de sí mismo también me inspira a continuar con más fuerzas con el único objetivo en comer y beber de ese lugar.

La tierra se metía en las heridas que tenía en el abdomen, y eso incrementa el dolor, ojala pueda cambiar este estado, jodido en el que estoy pues con esto mi existencia se vuelve más que inútil, necesito ser fuerte para lograr todo lo que es necesario hacer.

Seguía arrastrándome al interior del bosque y logre divisar aquel lugar prometido, un lago de aguas cristalinas incluso brillantes se podría decir rodeado de esos árboles que producen manzanas, con una vegetación bien cuidada incluso, faltaba poco para llegar y parecía que incluso mientras mas me acercaba aparecian detalles que ignoraba como que el cielo cambiaba a uno estrellado que me parecía incluso artificial pero sin duda hermoso, un lugar digno de los aposentos de un dios Humilde pero divino.

Era un lugar que uno esperaría encontrarse en medio de un desierto como un oasis, pero en este caso en medio de Cocitos.

Me acerque tan rápido como pude al agua incluso hundí mi cabeza hasta el fondo intentando tragar lo mas que pudiese, estaba desesperado por tomar aunque sea un poco de este líquido, quien diría que terminará tomando tanto, ojala tuviera un lugar en donde guardar toda esta agua, pero no... no tengo nada.

Entonces saqué mi cabeza del lago y no dude en arrastrarme hasta los árboles... había un problema jamas alcanzara una de esas manzanas en este estado, mire por todos lados a ver si había una que de casualidad había caído por alguna razón.

Mis esperanzas de comer algo había caído a 0 de un momento a otro... parecía que la esperanza no valia nada pues se podía perder en un instante.

-¿Es esto lo que estas buscando pequeño?- Y ahí estaba una mano dándome una manzana roja, una voz cálida cubierta con un vestido blanco de pureza... será ella.

* * *

Apócrifos 0

El pueblo de egipto del que proviene Apep, siempre fue un lugar que el dios Abrahamico considero maldito y buscaba erradicar por completo, eso se debe a que los egipcios nunca adoptaron el pensamiento de las doctrinas Judías y peor aún los egipcios trataban como seres inferiores a todos los que no lo fuesen incluyendo a los Semitas (judíos).

Dios en vista de que aquel pueblo era tan grande e influyente en la edad antigua decide maldecirlos y castigarlos enviando plagas a su pueblo y generando una pelea interna dentro del panteón de dioses egipcios , haciendo que la población cada vez tuviera tendencias monoteístas y empezaran a adorar al "dios único" llamado "Atom".

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aqui esta el primer episodio verdadero, la narración corre por parte de Issei, y si tienen cualquier pregunta póngase en review. Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentan me hacen feliz enserio.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo se publicará en la siguiente semana, a más tardar el Lunes 11

 **Si quiere saber que significan los Apócrifos y Las tentaciones pase por mi perfil mañana.**

 **Vicarios de la tentación.**

 **Fenrir23-X**

 **Max Uzumaki**

 **Tryndamer95**

* * *

Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool DxD**

The faith that failed

DxD no me pertenece.

Deje una review please estoy abierta sugerencias, o cualquier duda ponganla.

* * *

 **Apócrifos I**

* * *

Lilith

Se dice que es la Eva primigenia la primera esposa de Adán y la predecesora de eva. Dios al principio hizo a la mujer a su imagen y semejanza pero esta al tener libre albedrío fue seducida por otros placeres, así que decidió dejar a Adán y forzar a dios a crear otro ser femenino (Eva) ahora dependiente de Adán (su costilla)

Lilith al separarse de Adán fue convertida por dios en un ser detestable al que llamó "demonio" pues ella también era una creación celestial que se trantorno igual que Lucifer, más tarde estos dos seres Denominados como "Demonios" se conocieron y edificaron los principios de la sociedad demoníaca.

Siendo Lilith la fuente del poder demoníaco más puro, pues a diferencia de Lucifer, el poder de lilith jamás fue contaminado con la Luz.

Después de la muerte de Lucifer en la gran guerra Lilith regreso a su lugar de origen Cocitos, más precisamente al Edén en un estado deplorable y sin volver a usar esa energía de la que fue dotada al ser maldecida.

* * *

 **Capítulo II "La oscuridad también brilla"**

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, buscando alguna manzana que hubiera caído antes de alguno de esos malditos árboles, sin poder encontrar nada, mis recién ganadas esperanzas caían en picada pues en este estado jamas podria tomar alguna manzana, sin una pierna y la otra triturada, los brazos quemados.

Además con la inminente preocupación de encontrarme con aquella mujer que dijo Apep, ahora que lo pienso en esas librerías del laboratorio lei algo sobre ella pero ahora mismo no recuerdo.

Revise varias veces y en ninguna obtuve éxito, pensé en golpear los árboles para que cayeran algunas pero parece que están hechos para que las manzanas no caigan y no se pudran o para que seas solo tu el que cometa el pecado de tomarlas.

En cuanto Apep el tiene prohibido entrar aquí pues además de tener que enfr...

-¿Es esto lo que buscas pequeño?- Dijo una voz suave y a la vez magna, mientras estiraba su mano con una manzana.

¡Demonios! y nunca mejor dicho ¿Será ella? miles de formas de escapar pasaron por mi mente pero sabía que ninguna funcionaria, además esa voz por alguna razón se siente cálida, nada amenazante, hasta caritativa, algo que nunca escuche de alguno de esos ángeles "Bondadosos".

¿Que hago? ¡Maldita sea Issei Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!

-Ghg-

-Tranquilo pequeño... sé por lo que estás pasando, ahora mismo no deberías pensar en negar, cualquier ayuda aunque sea de un ser tan repugnante como yo.- Decía mientras se ponía en cuclillas para llegar a poder ver mi rostro.

Su cabello oscuro caía mientras más se acercaba, sinceramente era un negro muy bonito, ella vestía un vestido blanco muy sencillo mas precisamente camisón, quitando sus atributos y la transparencia insensata de su ropaje. Ella ciertamente era hermosa, cabello más oscuro que el cielo que cubría ese frío lugar, ciertamente absorbe el alma como ese abismo del que habla Nietzsche, una tez blanca casi albina y ojos color negro.

Ella es siniestra y magnífica, a pesar de eso me inspira calidez y confianza.

-En vista de que Issei Hyodo no habla, me presentaré soy Lilith y estas en mi hogar y jardín, quizá estabas buscando alimento... veo que no puedes caminar, pequeño Issei, me haces recordar a alguien a quien quise mucho alguna vez.

-Perdón por actuar de una manera tan mala pero me advirtieron que me encontraría con una mujer que se dedicaba a perturbar a los seres que cruzaban por aquí, me parece que no es usted ¿verdad?- Pregunté mostrando respeto, mientras buscaba los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer.

-Soy yo pequeño... - Dijo con un semblante sombrío.

-Entonces, usted...- Sentía como mi cuerpo tiritaba, y adopta el frío del ambiente por más calidez que ese lugar aparentaba era imposible no caer en el miedo.

-No Issei, no te haré nada he decidido cambiar... no se si yo tan siquiera tenga cualidades de una buena persona pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo... ¿Issei alguien como tú le daría una segunda oportunidad a un ser que ha hecho tanto daño...?- Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se aferraba al tronco del árbol para evitar caer, supongo que recordÓ muchas cosas.

Es una pregunta difícil, sé que es malo guardar rencor pero... al intentar borrar el odio, la existencia de aquellos seres que nos causaron daño, tanto a las personas que mas quiero como a mí viene a mi mente, no se realmente sí perdonaría a un ser que nos ha hecho daño.

Sería Hipócrita decir que la perdonara, pero después de todo aunque seamos seres diferentes a los humanos se podría decir que nuestro pensamiento es similar. Odio, Amor emociones, lógica, razón, experiencia. Todo eso compone quién somos, es decir, que si la hipocresía es algo propio del humano, no creo que debamos de negar. Aunque sería un acto más que hipócrita, humilde.

-Lilith, mucha gente ha causado daño a las personas que quiero y me es dificil decirte que te perdonaría...

-Entonces...

-Lilith, si algo esperamos tanto mi hermana Hime como yo cuando esas personas estaban dañandonos, fue arrepentimiento, no quiero decir que eso arregla todo, pero al menos algo de alivio nos hubiera dado... Lilith que te arrepientas es un acto valioso. Y sabiendo que lo que tu has hecho con esa gente fue causado por el odio que tenias hacia algo que no comprendidas o no podrías enfrentar, creo que aunque la maldad no se justifica, mereces una segunda oportunidad, te perdonaría.

Ella parecía querer en realidad, revindicar su vida, y yo no soy nadie para impedírselo. A penas la conosco, quiza conozco su historia pero no a ella, no conozco su naturaleza ni su opinión.

-Issei... Gracias, gracias... por verme de esa manera y no juzgarme, sé que lo que hice fue malo, pero haré lo que sea necesario para arreglar los problemas que he causado, agradezco que seas tan buena persona Issei y me comprometo a ayudarte en lo que necesites, es más, ¡te acompañaré a donde vayas!, creo que este lugar debería de usarse para alimentar a los que ya han sufrido demasiado justo como tú Issei.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

A pesar de sus palabras cálidas ella sigue dando cierta impresión de oscuridad y seriedad pulcra, ella es impresionante, pues a pesar de su explícita forma de hablar mantiene su fineza.

-No soy nadie para juzgarte, pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿cómo es que dices que he sufrido...?- Antes con todo el miedo que tenia no me había causado tanta impresión el hecho de que ella conocía cosas como mi nombre o que he sufrido.

-Mi poder permite conocer la esencia del pensamiento, al menos eso he desarrollado últimamente, sé que tu alma es sobria pero humilde, y eso es producto de un sufrimiento profundo, un sufrimiento que no desearía ni el peor de los hombres a su prójimo, es lo que llaman el sufrimiento eterno... los hombres que cruzan por ello acaban de maneras horribles pero por alguna razón que no comprendo veo que no tienes ni un poco de odio. Veo que la venganza que buscas no está relacionada con el odio sino con la justicia... y eso podría llevarte lejos.-Dijo lilith como si viera dentro de mi alma, como si pudiese apoderarse de mis pensamientos.

-Lilith, ¿Como es que acabaste aquí de nuevo?- Le pregunté.

-mhh yo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir ademas de que aquí obtiene malicia de los hombres, al asesinarlos, este lugar es una especie de templo del odio, pues al estar en medio del cocitos, aquí solo vienen almas podridas por la maldad, hasta que llegaste tu.

Parece que ella evade un poco esa pregunta, le duele contestar eso, y tengo que respetarlo.

-Dime Issei, y tú cómo acabaste aquí-

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, como ya había dicho encontré en ella una confianza profunda, quizá cualquiera pensaria que es estupido contarle todo tu pasado a alguien que además de que tiene fama de mala, acabaste de conocer, pues yo creo que tomé una buena decisión siento que esta chica en realidad tiene buenas intenciones.

-Issei... esos ángeles en realidad son seres muy egoístas, cuidan los intereses de su sistema, eso los hace puros, pero puros ¿ para quien? dicen que los demonios son seres malignos, pero al menos no se entrometen en nada, en cambio los ángeles solo pregonan una bondad falsa, jamás ayudan a nadie.

-Lo... sé... aunque tambien conoci a dos ángeles muy buenos.

-Mhhh es imposible.

-No, ellas en realidad eran buenas personas, lo puedo asegurar.

-Espero conocerlas para creerte... he tenido también malas experiencias con toda clase de seres de esta religión... pero los peores son los ángeles, me cuesta creerte. Pero lo intentaré.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Issei espera aquí iré por algo que podría ayudarte a caminar un poco.

-Muchas gracias Lilith por tanta hospitalidad, y por querer acompañarme, aun no entiendo por qué lo harías pero no te detendré.- Le dije de lejos.

-Regreso en un momento.-

Ella es realmente una buena persona, incluso me ayuda, tendré que agradecérselo en el futuro. Supongo que necesita compañia, estoy impaciente por ver la expresión de Apep cuando vea a Lilith, será bizarro.

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo ella regreso con otro atuendo que ya no revelaba nada de su hermosa figura, sino más bien era muy pulcro, era un vestido negro el cual hacía un contraste intenso con su tez, y hacía resaltar su ojos oscuros, su vestido tenía una capa amplia color naranja rojizo, tenía algunas piedras preciosas.

Ella traía entre sus brazos una caja alargada, con algunas inscripciones, que parecían ser símbolos, por supuesto no conocía nada acerca de estos símbolos, le preguntaré a Lilith en el futuro.

-Issei esta caja contiene una espada sagrada, que te parece si la convertimos en tu pierna... se que se escucha raro pero con un poco de ayuda de alguien que conozco creo que podríamos.

Pasaba la mano por encima de la caja para quitar el polvo que tenia y la posicionó de forma en que cuando la abriera yo la pudiese ver, poco a poco la fue abriendo.

-Esta es una espada un tanto peculiar por su forma, tú le puedes dar la que quieras, incluso forma de hueso, eso servirá para tu pierna, esta espada perteneció a Alejandro Magno y vino a parar aquí porque se le juzgo por traición y ese delito es merecedor segun el cielo, a una eternidad en cocitos, el pobre fue devorado por uno de esos Ghouls

Era una espada un tanto extraña, casi más una daga, pero algo que sí puedo destacar es que su decoración es peculiar y muy llamativa digna de un personaje como Alejandro, quizá sea algo demasiado impresionante para alguien como yo.

-Lilith yo no puedo aceptar algo tan ostentoso como esto, ademas, supongo que tu la utilizarás para algo.- Dije intentando negar su obsequio.

-Yo no soy muy buena con la espada, ademas aqui eres tu quien la necesita, y como dije antes señor Hyodo esta espada ahora le pertenece pues es un regalo...¿Se negará?- Con una voz un tanto autoritaria y una sonrisa ligeramente picara.

Ella tomó la espada y me la puso en la mano a la fuerza.

-Parece que la ha aceptado Issei Hyodo el gran rey de Macedonia. No dude en usarla cuando los ánimos no den para pensar, cuando más la necesite ella responderá de la manera en que una fiel herramienta lo haría.-

-jeje No creo que yo merezca todo ese discurso aun asi estoy muy agradecido por esta hermosa espada- Dije, aceptando finalmente.

-Bueno señor Issei, ahora que le he pagado parte de mi deuda por su amabilidad permitame, acompañarlo y servirle de ayuda.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

-Lilith tu no eres alguien que me debe algo, eres libre, y apoyo el hecho de que busques arreglar el daño que cometiste, pero aun así no merezco que me hables como si fuera superior a ti, ambos somos iguales, somos amigos ¿no? en todo caso eres libre de ir conmigo y apoyarme yo no te obligare a nada.- Le dije respondiendo a su reverencia con la mano.

-Gracias en serio, Issei por darme una oportunidad, incluso después de todo lo que has sufrido... aun eres alguien bueno a diferencia de mi aquella vez.

-Lo importante es que ahora eres alguien diferente. Eso es muy bueno y habla bien de tí, bueno creo que es hora de que partamos de este lugar, es necesario que salgamos de Cocitos para al menos pensar en una nueva vida.- Le dije mientras intentaba voltearme, para arrastrarme hasta la salida

-Este lugar queda atrás de nuevo, espero esta vez logre al menos ser una persona diferente.- Dijo lilith tomando una pequeña canasta con manzanas que había preparado antes mientras hablábamos.-Listo Hyodou Issei.

-Claro- Dije mientras me desplazaba poco a poco.

-Claro... Issei- Dijo con un tono un tanto diferente al convencional, un poco tímido.

Parece que me muevo más rápido ahora que he comido y bebido.

-Suficiente sufrimiento querido Issei-

Poco a poco una aura negra con pequeñas terminaciones rojas empezó a envolver mi cuerpo por completo, mientras dejaba de sentir el dolor de la tierra rozando las quemaduras que tenía en el torso, podría ver como estas se veían curadas por esa energía, empezaba a levitar y a moverme hasta la salida, acompañado por Lilith.

-Ya no mereces el sufrimiento, tú eres... - No alcance a escuchar el final, en realidad me siento tan bien, en realidad Lilith es una buena persona ya.

-Muchas gracias Lilith por esto en realidad estoy eternamente agradecido.- Unas pequeñas lagrimas salían, recordando todo aquello que ha pasado, pareciera que reflejaban las imágenes de mi hermana sufriendo sobre el pavimento frío en esa ocasión, me hace recordar que tengo que hacer muchas cosas, que tengo que hacer justicia para que aquello que nos pasó a mi hermana y a mi jamas les pueda pasar a alguien más... lo juro.

* * *

Después de ese pequeño camino que recorrimos Lilith caminando y yo volando gracias a ella pudimos observar al gran Apep durmiendo, sobre cocitos, ciertamente sería aterrador observar a un dragón en medio de la nada. Parece que Lilith se sorprendió por ese pedazo de lagarto recostado sobre el hielo de este lugar.

Dormía profundamente, los dragones tienen la fama de dormir cuando no estan peleando o "jugando" es decir que pareciera que son un desperdicio de poder puro, pero la mayoría a pesar de ser salvajes y violentos, al menos tienen principios inquebrantables y si se disponen a hacer tratos siempre los cumplen desde cuidar a alguien o luchar por una causa, son muy valientes y firmes.

Además de que por sí mismos a pesar de no ser tan numerosos representan una amenaza para el universo, debido a su gran cantidad de poder la cual supera con creces a la de cualquier dirigente la mayoría de veces, así que en un principio se pactó para que ninguna fracción se entrometieron en sus asuntos y viceversa pero parece que los otros seres no siguieron al pie de la letra el trato y eso ocasionó graves problemas.

Al sentir nuestra energía Apep despertó de su profundo sueño elevándose muy alto para poder vernos.

-¡Pero qué demonios has hecho Hyodo Issei!- Te he dicho que evitarlas a toda costa hacer contacto con cualquier mujer que encontrarás dentro de ese lugar.

-Si Apep pero Lilith está arrepentida por lo que hizo y ahora quiere enmendar todos los errores que cometió.- Le explicaba al gran Apep.

-Dijiste Lilith, esta mujer es un demonio. no deberías creerle ella solo te esta usando para absorber tu sufrimiento y poder, es un súcubo, ¡Para que la trajiste!- Hablaba con un tono grave incluso reprendiendo.

-Pero como he dicho está arrepentida- Le reitere.

-Es una mentira ¿Verdad demonio maldito?- Pregunto Apep, de una manera muy arrogante.

Ella solo bajo un poco la mirada.

-Como te dije Hyodo Issei ella miente no debiste traerla.-

-Apep ella no ha respondido, ademas deberias de darle al menos la oportunidad de que hable por sí misma- Dije igualando el volumen.

-Dragon Apep yo no tengo malas intenciones hacia su amo Issei, como él ha dicho yo solo quiero servirle a ayuda a su amo para que pueda hacer justicia, yo no soy mala ahora, sé que los dragones son seres a los que las palabras valen mucho menos que los actos, así que si me deja demostrarle que no tengo malas intenciones, solo con eso me haría muy feliz... - Dijo lilith haciendo una fina reverencia dirigida hacia Apep.

-Demonio, no le creo nada, pero yo no soy nadie para negarle al menos el derecho de la duda, como no le tengo ni un poco de confianza no dejaré que suba con mi amo, usted tendrá que viajar de manera separada si es que quiere venir, y así será hasta que me sea de confianza.

-Gracias Dragon Apep... no lo decepcionare... ya no soy la misma de la que escucho, supongo que usted tampoco es el mismo del que yo escuche ¿o si?

-Demonio! no tiene derecho de hablarme así... por supuesto que he cambiado. Comprendo que quiera una oportunidad pero porfavor no me trate como si estuviera en su nivel.-Dijo Apep.

-Bien dragon...- Dijo Lilith con una sonrisa mientras sacaba sus alas de ángel, las cuales eran completamente negras, tenía solo tres.

-Apep comprendo tu posición pero creo que es justo que le demos una oportunidad sea demonio o sea lo que sea.-

-¿Usted perdonaria a aquellos que le hicieron daño?-Dijo apep.

-Sé que parece egoísta pero ella no nos ha hecho daño, ademas solo hacía daños a aquellos que eran malos o habían cometido algún delito y fueron enviados a cocitos.-Le respondí, si bien ella cometió mucho daño no fue hacia gente inocente.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que la justicia que hacia dios en el cielo es completamente justa?... ambos sabemos que no es así, pero supongo que la chica no tiene la culpa de ello, aunque yo sugeriría esperar a que nos muestre confianza.

-Ella necesita un apoyo no un obstáculo... en eso no estamos de acuerdo, pero bueno no podemos pasarnos discutiendo sobre eso... tenemos que salir de aquí.-Dije para calmar los animos despues de todo.

-Bien Amo... saldremos de aquí.

Y ahi ibamos tanto Lilith volando a parte con sus alas como yo sobre Apep intentando salir de este lugar.

Salir de cocitos no debe de ser la tarea más fácil del mundo pero teniendo a un dragón y a una habitante primigenia de este lugar tengo un poco más de confianza.

-Cocitos es la estancia eterna para los seres que no merecen otra oportunidad, seres malignos y sin arrepentimiento, aunque también tiene la fama de ser el vertedero de las fracciones e incluso de los países del mundo humano.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Sé que la fracciones utilizan este lugar para aislar a aquellos que consideran no gratos o un obstáculo paras su planes, pero lo ultimo que dijo jamás se me mencionó.

-Los seres humanos al igual que las fracciones tienen enemigos políticos y gente muy mala que si fuesen mandados al purgatorio, limbo o cielo perturbaran aquellas almas que están residiendo ahi, es decir lo peor de lo peor, desde dictadores hasta narcotraficantes y en el peor de los casos presos políticos, todos ellos son enviados aquí por los países vencedores mediante acuerdos con las fracciones generalmente con los demonios, solo tienen que pagar o ceder un poco de tierras para que su porqueria resida aquí. Y estén seguros sus protegidos.- Mencionaba Lilith con un poco de repelús.

Y es que de verdad causa un poco de curiosidad que esa gente humana mala venga aquí, a pasar la eternidad sufriendo con el intenso frío y las quemaduras que provoca la congelación, para al final quedar en los huesos y finalmente formar parte del fondo, el cual parece estar hecho de petróleo, producido por la putrefacción de la carne y huesos, cuando eso pasa los espíritus son liberados y penan por todo este lugar.

-Incluso si te das una vuelta por aqui podrás ver varias de esas cruces raras que utilizaban los seguidores del dictador más odiado y respetado en la tierra... no recuerdo su nombre quizá... Adolfo...- No quiero ni imaginarme cuánto daño hicieron para que sus propios gobiernos pagarán para que desaparecieran.

-Los humanos son raros...-Mencionó Apep.-Pero algunos son muy apasionados. Hyodo parece más Humano que cualquier otra cosa.

-En eso tiene razón el dragón... Issei no puedo creer que hayas crecido con ángeles sin haber adoptado nada de su actitud.

-Los ángeles no son un buen ejemplo, a excepción de Gabriel... ella es buena persona.- Dije ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Conociste a Gabriel?- Dijieron al unisono.

-Si, ella es muy buena persona, muy humana y me enseñó la mayoría de lo que sé, solía enseñarnos a mi hermana y a mi a falta de una escuela en el cielo.- Dije

-Vaya... sorpresa, Gabriel es una ángel que jamás sale del cielo, nunca la he visto en una batalla.- Dijo Apep.

-Jamás trate con ella no la he visto ni en persona... Es un misterio, pues se supone que ella es vocera de dios con los humanos, pero parece que últimamente no se le ha dado a sea quien sea que dirija a los ángeles hablar con los humanos o al menos sacar a orear a Gabriel... es muy extraño.- Decía con un poco de curiosidad mientras movía sus alas volando sobre este lugar.

Es extraño mencionarlo otra vez pero estar en un lugar como este no es nada grato, pareciera que está lleno de un extraño fluido que lo único que provoca es una melancolía, como si de la peste se tratase se extiende por todo el lugar, esta sensación se incrementa al escuchar los lamentos de aquellas almas en pena, en los puntos más altos se puede ver un poco de hielo, y en los más bajos solo se ven las almas penando y un líquido oscuro semejante al petróleo pero mucho más suave y acuoso.

Parece que es difícil volar por aquí, pues el viento es bastante febril, según el mito ese viento proviene de las alas del dragón maldito que tentó a eva, llamado Samael, este fue juzgado y condenado a quedar aquí, congelado, se dice que al intentar escapar mueve sus alas y así genera este fuerte viento.

-¿A donde nos dirijimos?- Pregunte, aquellos dos parecían seguros en su ruta de salida, pero ninguno tuvo la amabilidad de informarme.

-¡Veras!-

-Esa es una pregunta facil, amo-

Ambos dijeron, de un momento a otro la tensión se elevó por los cielos.

-Yo se lo explicaré querido dragón- Dijo Lilith a Apep con su típica voz súbita.

-Esta vez no Demonio, yo hablaré- Contesto Apep.

-No.-

-Lo haré-

-Bueno bueno, quien sea, si seguimos asi jamas me lo contarán y las cosas acabarán mal.- Dije para calmar un poco la tensión creciente del Dragón y El demonio.

-Bueno yo empiezo Dragon, Issei ¿Has oído acerca del monte olimpo?- Preguntó Lilith.

-Si, en su punta habita Zeus el dios Principal del panteón griego.-Respondí.

-Sigo, yo demonio. Ese monte tiene coneccion con todos los círculos del inframundo, además de que mientras más te eleves sobre él podrías llegar al mundo humano... funciona así porque llegado aun punto funciona como un portal, mientras mas subas mas cerca estas del mundo humano.- Explicaba Apep.

-Solo que hay un pequeño problema... La seguridad.-

¿Todo muy bonito? me causa risa como nada puede ser sencillo y menos para alguien como yo.

-Digamos que solo hay dos formas de pasar por ahí, o matarlos a todos, o sobornar a Hades.- Lilith parece dispuesta a hacer ambas, pero vamos que en ambas nos meteriamos en un problema con esta fracción que nada nos ha hecho, por lo tanto para mi no son viables.

-¿No hay otra forma de cruzar sin problemas?- Pregunté.

-Que yo sepa no existe otra, ¿y tu dragon Apep? ¿Que sugieres?- Preguntó lilith a Apep alzando la ceja de manera sugerente.

-Existen otras maneras... pero en todas hay un poco de riesgo.- Dijo Apep.

-¿Y cuales son Dragoncito?-

-Demonio! no me faltes al respeto o te desaparezco.- Dijo Apep.

-No le tengo miedo a los lagartos, pregunta a Samael.- Contestó de manera fuerte.

Samael es un dragón, bastante peligroso... para los dragones y alguien muy fuerte ciertamente, aunque nadie sabe cuan fuerte es lilith... así que es imposible hacer una comparación, aunque no se porque, Lilith parece sincera con el hecho de que no le teme a Samael.

Ciertamente Lilith, no cayó en sus provocaciones.

-GRRR Te despedazare- Replicó Apep.

-Ven...-

-¡CALMA APEP! Y ¡LILITH! recuerden que estamos juntos en esto, de alguna manera todos tenemos objetivos similares y si hay algo que nos une es la necesidad de justicia, no deberían de pelear al ser tan similares, Apep sufrió debido a que ciertas personas destruyeron su pueblo hace milenios, y se volvió maligno, pero ahora quiere justicia verdadera... y Lilith quiere justicia por la muerte de su esposo y salvador Lucifer... además quiere arreglar lo que hizo mal, en mi caso ambos ya saben por lo que pase... somos similares, no iguales pero nos une algo... ¿no? quizá juntos podremos encontrar la justicia que estamos buscando.

-Pero.

-Agg

-Entonces cuáles son las formas de salir Apep.- Pregunté.

-La primera es ir a través del camino del purgatorio pero serian mas problemas con el cielo... y la otra a través de la brecha dimensional, el problema de ello es que tendríamos que pasar por el hades, al menos un poco tiempo y es peligroso, aunque no es tan arriesgado como las anteriores.-Expuso Apep- Aunque... no todo es amor en la segunda en realidad para sobrevivir a la brecha en el estado en el que está la demonio, seria malo... usted amo no tendría problemas pues es un dragón, pero ella, tendría que recuperar su energía.

-Somos todos o nada...- Dije- No podemos dejar a Lilith, si es asi prefiero sobornar a Hades.

-No, Issei ese es un delito que te ficharia en todas las fracciones, Hades es un ser maligno de pies a cabeza, haría lo que fuera para ver arder al mundo. Prefiero esperar.- Dijo, no, no, puedo permitir que esta chica sufra mas.

-No...-

-Issei no es que Odie a la chica, solo no le tengo confianza, pero ella tiene razón, tu necesitas atención médica y relajación es arriesgado tenerte aqui, asi que tenemos que ir al mundo humano o es probable que mueras... no odio a Lilith pero no hay más opciones.- Dijo Apep, no como siempre, ahora parecía bastante sombrío y serio.

-Pero...

-Haz caso necio Issei... Apep tiene razón es preferible que espere a tener que aceptar que mueras, tú eres nuestra única esperanza.

-No... yo prefiero morir a tener que acabar con sus sueños...-

Baje de Apep, afronte la caída libre, no iba a aceptar algo como eso, el golpe fue fuerte, pero prefiero eso a tener que lastimar a alguien más, no lo permitiré.

-¡Escuchame quien sea que esté ahí! ¡Escucha y ve lo que está pasando con nosotros! ¡O acaso es tan miserable mi existencia como para no gastar algo de tu magia!

-Amo... que hace, pudo morir.-

-Issei... es inútil, no seas necio, tu vida es solo luz la mia no es más que oscuridad y tinieblas nadie creerá en mí pero en tí, sí.

-¡Y cómo demonios osas decir eso, si nunca has tenido una vida decente, toda ella ha estado encadenada al sufrimiento! por favor déjame ser tu amigo y aunque sea permitir que vivas una vida acompañada... yo no quiero dañarte quiero que la justicia no sea desigual. No te dejaré aquí-

Pov apep

Las lagrimas recorrian a esa demonio, parece sincera, este chico es la personificación de la justicia que esperamos... ¿quizá?

Ella lloraba, soltaba esas lágrimas cristalinas mientras el chico estaba ahí tendido en la tierra del desprecio de cocitos, este también derramaba lágrimas de desesperación, de sufrimiento.

-¡MALDITA SEA! Como una existencia puede ser tan mala con sus creaciones sea quien sea que está ahí todo oídos, esperando escuchar solo llanto de desesperación, de aquellos que tienen expectativas para el, sea quien sea que escuche... en realidad existe, ¿no encontró pasatiempo mejor que ver a aquellos que dan su vida por él, sufrir?-

Las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, semejantes a los ríos de que portan a las almas en pena, con el mismo sufrimiento y sensación de estar perdidos, en busca de la nada.

Pero ese chico a pesar de todo el sufrimiento su fortaleza se hace más fuerte con cada lagrima.

-¡SI TU NO HARÁS TU TRABAJO LO HARÉ YO! y es que los dragones no se parecen nada a un dios todopoderoso, o los humanos y demonios a seres perfectos como tu dijiste, ambos caen en la ambición incluso tus propios ángeles, y esque el problema no es la bondad o maldad sino eres tú que juzgas a todos como tu quieres... mirate, solo ves, observas lo que pasa con todos pero, solo esperas... quizá los humanos, dragones, demonios o caídos no se parecen pero todos tenemos algo en común hacemos lo que podemos para salir de el lugar miserable en el que nos encerraste sin salida.

¡Sea quien sea que me escuche! ¡Sea quien sea que haya sufrido gracias a los principios que crearon seres que ni siquiera viven en nuestra realidad! ¡Sea quien sea que necesite justicia o al menos algo de empatía! cualquiera...que me escuche...

 **-Dragon Booster! Boosted Gear-**

-¡DdRAIG!- No pude evitar emitir un grito, ese chico tiene al dragón Galés, yo jamás lo conocí, pero he escuchado de sus leyendas, es uno de los dragones mas fuertes de la existencia y que mi amo, lo poseen es impresionante, espero que el dragón galés me vea con buenos ojos, sino tendré que separarme de Issei.

El joven Hyodo sacó de su espalda dos alas que parecían ser de ángel de no ser porque están cubiertas por una ahora que oscila entre un color Blanco y Rojo. Se elevo por el cielo dado algunas vueltas.

 **-Boost-**

El chico seguía a una altura muy peligrosa para alguien que no sabe volar y que no tiene la estabilidad para hacerlo, pues no tiene ni una pierna ni un brazo, sin embargo pareciera que lleva años sabiendo volar.

 **-Boost-**

Su aura tanto Dragonica como las otras dos Auras comienzan a aumentar gracias al poder otorgado por la boosted Gear, la cual tiene como principal capacidad multiplicar el poder del individuo por dos cada diez segundos, en su estado normal, el único límite es la resistencia.

 **-Boost-**

 **-Boost-**

 **-Boost-**

 **-Boost-**

 **-Boost-**

Su aura es muy fuerte a pesar de lo debil que esta y de su estado físico actual. Justo cuando se oyó el séptimo Boost el joven Issei bajo directamente y se posó en el Aire justo en frente de la demonio Lilith.

-Gracias por las manzanas-

 **-BOOSTED GEAR SECOND GENERATION**

* * *

 **Perdon por la tardanza nobles señores, he de decirles que voy a retrasar el siguiente capitulo solo unos días hasta el 30 de Junio. Espero su comprensión cualquier duda dejenla en una review. Gracias.**

 **Vicarios de la tentación.**

 **Fenrir23-X  
Markos mcbrec **

**Max Uzumaki  
Reptilian95  
Tacbon20  
Tryndamer95  
antifanboy  
autor godz  
bardocksayan1998  
eduardoleyva  
nio6901  
thatsodarkness  
**


End file.
